Beyblade Random Moments
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: Random stuff happening in Beyblade. Some of it involves books like the Hunger Games and Twilight. Rated T for too much Insanity
1. Chapter 1

**Just some random things happening in beyblade and Selena Hagane Bloopers. Woodlandspirit13 came up with the original idea for this. Check out her random moments. Selena is in some of them!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for the OCs.**

Somewhere in Rago's Temple

Rago: Nemesis the god of Destruction! *keeps yelling stuff like this for an hour*

Selena: *Walks in very annoyed* Nemesis is a girl!

Rago: EVERYTHING I KNOW IS A LIE!

Beyblade/Twilight moment:

Tsubasa: Your skin so cold, so strong, so fast.

Selena: Say out loud what I am. Go head.

Tsubasa: You're a...vampire.

*Selena falls on the ground laughing*

Selena: You are way off!

Kitty Cat

Johannes: Meow Meow Meow Meow

Animal Patrol: A wild cat! Get him!

*Johannes gets put in a cage and is sent to a pet shop*

Jack: I need a pet for an inspiration. *sees Johannes in a cage* I know this work of art will be called "The Drunk Cat Boy".

Rain Forest

Yu: It's so hot! Why isn't there any rain?

Ryuga: *Face palms*

Yu: It's called a rain forest for a reason!

*starts raining*

Yu: Now it's too cold.

Ryuga: Why am I so awesome?

Video Games

*Takes place during Metal Masters when they brake into Hades Inc.*

Masamune: Selena, where's Shadow?

Selena: She was fighting Damien with Kyoya. Their battle shouldn't be this long. *Opens up random door*

Shadow: *Turns around* Hey Selena! Watch me Kick Damien's butt!

*Shadow and Damien were playing Mario Kart*

Selena: WTF are you doing Shadow?!

Shadow: Well, after Kyoya beat Damien he asked if I wanted to play video games and I was bored anyway.

Damien: You dare use an ink sac on me? I'm too awesome for that.

Shadow: Shut up.

*Selena drags Shadow out of the room*

A Lesson from Kiara

*Selena is reading Divergent while June walks in and sees Kiara's feet on the table*

June: Kiara that isn't very polite.

Kiara: Whatever. *Texting boyfriend*

June: Kiara take your feet of the table! Be polite!

Kiara: Politeness is lying in a pretty package. I'm not being honest about myself that way.

Selena: *Looks up from Divergent* Fricking Candor.

Antisocial Ky

*Ginga congratulates Ky for whatever he did*

Ginga: Nice job! Give me a high five!

Ky: What's that.

Triple Beef Burger

* Ginga and friends are at a burger place when Ginga orders the Triple Beef Burger*

Ginga: They gave me the wrong burger!

Selena: No that's the right one.

Ginga: Then why does it look so small?

Selena: Because you eat a lot more than that. I'm surprised you don't look like Benkei.

Ginga and Benkei: Hey!

Hybrid

Tetsuya: Crab Crab Crab

Johannes: Meow Meow Meow

*Crab/Cat thingy walks by*

CREEPY STOCKER MODE ACTIVATED

Hades Inc.

Dr. Ziggraut: Selena, I created you for world domination

Selena: I don't want to be a monster!

: You were already before anyway.

Beyblade/Hunger Games

*Selena is hunting with Tsubasa and shoots squirrel in the eye with an arrow*

Selena: I'm Katniss!

Tsubasa: Who's that?

Selena: I'm the Girl on Fire

Ky: She's just a girl and she's on fire!

Selena: Where did you freaking come from?

After the Video Games Segment

Faust: Tempo!

Masamune: We're all doomed!

Shadow: Doom doom doom doom doom doom... (Doom song from Invader Zim)

Kyoya: I need to hang out with better people.

*Benkei walks in with Kyoya fangear*

Kyoya: After this.

**Whatcha think? This took me two hours!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry if Chapter one was a little stupid.**

Big Kitty

(Moment in Metal Fury where Kenta gets scared of the tiger.)

Kenta: Wahhh! Tiger.

Ryuga: That's nothing to be scared of.

Kenta: It's gonna eat me!

Ryuga: The only cat that is scary Kenta is Johannes.

Johannes: Hey I heard that.

Kenta: Wahhh!

Ryuga: What the hell are you doing here? Feline.

Johannes: I was chasing a crab-cat thingy.

Ryuga: So you were chasing yourself?

Jigsaw Puzzle

(In the locker room at the Destroyer Dome stadium)

King: I'm trying to take a nap here!

Ginga: Sorry.

King: Whatever.

Jigsaw: Your insolent noise made me lose my place in my book!

Masamune: Are you even a blader?

Jigsaw: I have already mastered that pathetic skill.

*King walks up to Jigsaw and closes his book*

Jigsaw: Come on! I was at the wedding!

King: What book were you reading?

Jigsaw: Breaking Dawn

Selena: That's one puzzle I never want to solve.

Beyblade/HG segment

Madoka: Hey Ginga I finished your bey...

*Arrow flies between Ginga and Madoka.*

Madoka: Wha? Wha...

Selena: Ky this is not the Hunger Games!

First Kiss

(Central Park)

Tsubasa: Isn't it a wonderful full moon?

Selena: Yeah.

*Tsubasa and Selena lean in for a kiss...Selena suddenly backs away*

Tsubasa: What's wrong?

Selena: Your breath is horrible!

Drunk Selena

(Don't ask why Selena and Tsubasa are at a bar!)

Selena: Wah.

Tsubasa: How many shots did you take? *worried*

Selena: Eleventeen.

*Selena stands up and wobbles over to the dance mat*

Tsubasa: What are you doing?

Selena: I'm dancin with a flyin mint bunny!

Tsubasa: *Mutters* Last time we ever go to a bar.

Girls Night Out

Selena: I called all of you for a girls night out. We need a break from preparing for the war. (Spoiler)

Madoka: Why do your daughters get to come?

June: Gee thanks.

Kiara: Because we're awesome!

Shadow: I can't believe I agreed to this.

(Arguing, arguing, arguing.)

*Selena pulls out checklist.*

Selena: Girls Night Out is definitely out. Okay you can all go home.

**I apologize for this chapter being short. I'm trying to plan out a Hetalia Chronicles for my other Fanfictions. Plus I've been working on Fictionpress.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This may be the final chapter. Only because I can't think of anymore ideas. Thanks for reading.**

Forgotten

(Tsubasa's first appearance)

Tsubasa: *Dominates the battle against Ginga and the Facehunters. Their beys fall into the water* You're disqualified as bladers. Get out.

*Facehunters run away*

Ginga: They just left their beys in the lake!

Romans

Dynamis: I'm a son of Jupiter!

Tsubasa: I'm a son of Zeus! Wait, should we be brothers then?

Dynamis: Yes.

Tsubasa: Then why can't I see the future just by looking at stars?

Dynamis: Because I'm Roman.

**This next one goes into my Selena Hetalia fanfictions. Sorry if you don't understand it.**

Dimensions

*Ginga falls into the hetalia fanfiction*

Ginga: Hey Selena!

Selena: Who are you?

Ginga: Don't you recognize me? I'm your brother!

Selena: I don't have a brother. You should leave before Germany...

Germany: Leave her alone American spy!

Ginga: But, I'm from Japan!

Romans Continued

Dynamis: Pluto, how come you're not Hades?

Pluto: What?

Dynamis: Pluto is the Roman Hades.

Pluto: Who says I'm not Hades? Maybe since I lost all that power years ago I might have changed form.

Dynamis: Nevermind.

Hyoma and Hokuto

Hyoma: So, what do you wanna do?

Hokuto: Bark.

Hyoma: Come on, you can talk to me.

Hokuto: Bark.

Hyoma: What the f***! You can't talk anymore.

Hokuto: Bark.

That One Day

Madoka: Hey, is Ginga still sleeping?

Selena: Yeah.

Madoka: We need to wake him up.

Selena: *Knocks on door.* Dude, wake up!

Ginga: Don't come inside! Get rid of it!

Madoka: Ging!

Ginga: It's so horrifying! The guts and the look! I can't stand it!

*Selena barges the door down. He hasn't been feeling well since the hamburger eating contest yesterday.*

Selena: I told you this would happen. *Stares a Ginga's obesity.*

Hyoma and Hokuto Continued

Hyoma: Dynamis! Use your Roman magic to make Hokuto talk again!

Dynamis: I can't do that.

*Tsubasa summons a lightning bolt that electrocutes Hokuto without pain*

Hokuto: Bark... Hey I can talk again!

Tsubasa: This is why Greeks are better.

Tetsuya: Crab! *Walks by stalking the crab/cat*

Dynamis:...

**Well Can't think of anything else right now...except for...a sip of diet coke. Sorry I'm really thirsty and that I keep apologizing.**


End file.
